Brottoo
Brottoo is a character introduced in VakamaTK's Comics, though he was never acnowledged as a real character by VakamaTK or any of the other characters due to the fact that he has always been in the Zone of Darkness along with Takanuva. TavKorp VakamaTK's Comics At the end of VakamaTK's first comic, he had an extra panel left. He decided to fill it black and put a Po-Matoran and Takanuva in there, advertising Sun Chips (as that was what he was eating at the time). This Po-Matoran was later revealed to be Brottoo, and the black space as the Zone of Darkness. Since then, the two have appeared to advertise something at the end of practically every comic in the series. Not much is known about Brottoo's history, other than the fact that he was a traveling salesman along with Yoobye. The two were trying to sell some deoderant to Takanuva, and Yoobye left to get the cash register. While he was gone, a Kahgarak came and sent Brottoo and Takanuva into the Zone of Darkness. Fortunately, Takanuva's light repelled the Zivon, so that was not a threat. Where's Takanuva? After a while, Takanuva was missing from some of the comics. Brottoo set out to find him, and found a ninja hideout. He snuck in through the ventilation shaft, but later fell out and was confronted by a couple of ninjas. He threw a pecan pie lying on the ground at one of them, and due to an allergic reaction to nuts, that ninja's head became a turkey. With the ninjas on his trail, Brottoo ran into the supply closet, later bursting out with an array of ninja weapons, and a ninja headband. He ran off to find Takanuva, but when he got to the Master Ninja he was told that they only wanted Takanuva's autograph and would let him go. Attack of the RZ-Bots During this saga, Brottoo and Takanuva were confronted by robotic versions of themselves. They called in the ninjas, but there were robot ninjas as well. Before a real conflict could arise, the self-destruct system was activated (by Secret Agent Guy) and the robots exploded. Other Appearances Live, Learn, and Lawsuits In Live, Learn, and Lawsuits, the eraser beam fired by Kahinooba took out Kahinuva's torso. However, since matter cannot be destroyed, it merely transported it into the Zone of Darkness, where it landed on Brottoo's head. Gavla's Comics In Gavla's Comics: Final Wars, the Army of Darkness used a machine that brought Brottoo out of the Zone of Darkness. He later helped rescue VakamaTK's other characters, but broke off from them as they escaped in the last escape pod. Despite the fact that he was free from the Zone of Darkness, Takanuva was still there, and Brottoo wanted to bring him back. He went back in, but the machine shorted out and trapped him there. Unfortunately, he had gone without telling anyone and as such there was nobody to help him. That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath In That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath, when Gerlicky's Toa team was being shown how to retrieve their weapons from the Zone of Nothingness, Tetrii pulled out Takanuva. Since the portal was still open, Takanuva called back to Brottoo, who came out after him. The two ran off, enjoying their newfound freedom until another Kahgorak spinner transported them back. This appearance is non-canon despite the fact that it is in an ICC series (though, admittedly, the ICC was not formed at that time). Personality Unlike Yoobye, Brottoo tends to have marketing habits that are more fair to the customers. With him gone, Yoobye has run amok with raw deals and false advertising. Trivia *Brottoo is quite similar to Larry from Lavaside Rahi's Comics, despite the fact that he was invented two and a half years before Tavakai read them. Both characters wear a Miru, are Po-Matoran salesmen, and have a friend that closely resembles them. *In one of Dark709's 2.0 comics, Panrahk goes to buy a few things from the marketplace. He talks to a salesman who looks almost exactly like Brottoo, but with yellow eyes. As with Larry, Tavakai did not notice this until years later, but is debating on whether to make that canon. Category:Comic CharactersCategory:TavKorpCategory:International ComicContinuity